The present invention relates to cover assemblies for floor mounted electrical receptacles.
A floor mounted electrical receptacle is typically contained in a structure known as a floor box. Electrical power lines are routed upward to the receptacle through an open lower end of the floor box. A cover assembly at the floor surface conceals the floor box from view, and has a closure member that can be opened to provide access to the receptacle in the floor box.
The present invention is an apparatus for use with an electrical receptacle and a floor box. The apparatus includes a ring that is receivable within an open upper end portion of the floor box. The apparatus further includes a cover structure that has an access opening for providing access to the receptacle. A cylindrical wall on the cover structure fits within the ring when the cover structure is installed over the ring.
In accordance with a principal feature of the invention, the ring and the cover structure together define a plurality of radially projecting pins and a corresponding plurality of J-hook slots that receive the pins upon installation of the cover structure over the ring. The slots are free of detent constrictions for interlocking with the pins.
In accordance with another principal feature of the invention, the ring is a split ring that fits within the floor box in an installed position in which opposite ends of the split ring define a circumferentially extending gap. The cover structure has an alignment boss that blocks insertion of the cylindrical wall into the split ring in positions other than a position in which the alignment boss is received within the gap.